Steamin' Hot
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After a fight with the Chameleon, Dudley accidently stumbles into a woman's shower room. He see's Kitty in a towel, and he falls for her. But they never seem to make contact again. Will Dudley drive himself mad if he doesn't see Kitty again, or will drastic measures be taken? (Idea by KudleyFan93)
1. Beaten Battle

**What's up!? Ok, if you didn't know, I changed my whole future look. Instead of becoming a nurse, I'm going into acting! Gonna proof my STUPID ex wrong. He said I can't do it... Bit** please, I'm older than you! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

It was morning. There is a dog that was just waking up. His name is Dudley Puppy. He got out of the bed. He stood up, but then sat back down on his bed. He didn't want to go to work today. But hey, it was a Monday so everyone is slow on these days. (I know I am!) He got in the shower and got out. He went down stairs and his mom, Peg, made him breakfast.

"Morning Dudley."

"Morning mom."

"Sleep well?"

"Yea!" He lied.

Dudley finished his breakfast, and headed out the door. He check his phone, and he saw the time. It was already 6:55am! He had to pick up Kitty and make it on time to work. He jumped in the car, and drove. Meanwhile, Dudley's partner Kitty Katswell, was eating her breakfast. She knew that Dudley would be late again. Her hair was a hot mess, and so was her fur. But anyways, the door bell rang.

"Oh hey, Dudley... You look tired." Kitty said opening the door.

"Yea sorry. Didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well do you want me to drive?"

"Hey why do you look awful?" Dudley said not wanting to answer her question.

"My water pipe broke, so I'm having it fixed today."

They walked out of the building. Kitty got in the drivers seat, and they drove to T.U.F.F. They clocked in, and got ready to beat up bad guys. Soon, it was their lunch break. No bad guys were out today. It was a little weird. Dudley and Kitty ate lunch together in the break room.

"So why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Kitty asked.

Dudley thought for a moment. He remember he was watching 2 season of his favorite show. He didn't want Kitty to know, so he thought of something.

"I um... Had to deal with Becky..." He lied.

"But I thought..."

"Let's talk about something else...How was your night?" Dudley said cutting Kitty off.

"My night was fine... I wish my shower would have worked."

"You could always take one in my house."

"Don't you think that would be a little weird, Dudley? I mean with your mom and all..."

They both looked away from each other. They never talked about this kind of stuff before. But soon, they got back to work. None of the bad guys were up to anything! But soon it was already 8:45pm.

"Well, Dudley... I'm gonna take a shower here at T.U.F.F." Kitty said grabbing her stuff.

"Alright. I'm gonna get..."

Dudley was cut off by the phone ringing. It was the Chameleon. Dudley hung up the phone and turned to Kitty. She knew it was something bad.

"Do you need any help, Dudley?" Kitty said.

"No, no... It was just Becky." He lied.

Dudley ran off, before Kitty could say anything. Kitty got in the tuff showers. Dudley stopped his car, and he jumped out of the car. He was at the Chameleon's house. He opened the door, and held his blaster close to him. It was all dark. Dudley walked into the middle of the room, which there was a light. The door slowly closed.

"Come on out." Dudley whispered.

"I'm already out." Said a voice.

Dudley turned around and saw the Chameleon. He used his tough (is that how you spell it?) and grabbed Dudley's blaster. Looks like it was a 'hand to hand' battle.

"Alright you lizard...Let's dance." Dudley said.

Dudley jumped and so did the Chameleon. Back at T.U.F.F, Kitty was getting the dirt off of her. She didn't take a shower in 2 days.

"I hope my water pipe is fixed." She said to herself.

Back with Dudley and the Chameleon. Dudley was laying on the ground. Blood was everywhere. He was breathing hard, and couldn't see that well. The Chameleon, on the other hand, was getting up. He walked slowly over toward Dudley.

"Now, watch as I press this button, and you will be gone!" The Chameleon yelled.

He walked over, and pressed the button. Dudley rolled over, and he missed the blast. Instead it the Chameleon. He got knocked out. Dudley slowly put him in the car and put him in jail.

"God... I have got to get better sleep!" Dudley said walking into T.U.F.F.

Dudley made it to his desk and rested for a while, until he could walk and see again.


	2. Shower Gasp

**My ex is starting up again... Not everyone moves at his pace, and sadly no one wants to. Because I'm DONE with his sh**!**

Dudley looked at the time. It was already 9:40pm. He was still bleeding. He needed to wash off, and get cleaned up. He head his head, and walked toward the bathrooms. He opened the door, and saw Kitty. She had just finished putting her towel on. She turned around seeing Dudley.

"Dudley! What are you doing!?"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Kitty!"

Dudley walked backward covering his eyes. He fell down, and ran over to his desk. He grabbed his things, and left the building. Kitty walked out of the bathroom, and Dudley was gone. She got dressed, and heading out.

Dudley got home. He opened the front door, and ran into his room. He jumped in the shower, and made the bleeding stop. Then he just thought to himself in the shower. The hot water felt nice on his fur, while he thought.

"What did I just do? Oh god... I'm so sorry Kitty!" Dudley said himself.

Dudley couldn't get his mind off of Kitty. He got out the shower, and dried off. He got ready for bed. After what happened, Dudley couldn't stop thinking about Kitty. His heart was beating faster and faster with each thought of her. He smiled just thinking about her. He couldn't believe this feeling... He was starting to love her. He went to sleep with her on his mind.

Morning time came by. Dudley woke up thinking about Kitty. He wasn't tired at all. Just thinking about Kitty made him happy, and he felt like he could do anything. He got ready for work, and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Peg was happy, that Dudley felt better. After breakfast he jumped in his car, and drove to T.U.F.F. Dudley ran in, but then stopped once he didn't see Kitty.

"Hey Keswick? Where's Kitty?" Dudley asked seeing Keswick.

"She stayed home. Her water pipe is really b-b-broken."

"Dang it!"

"Why?"

"No reason."

Dudley sat at his desk, and couldn't stop thinking about Kitty. He would always look over at her desk, wishing she was with him. The next day came. Dudley ran into the building, and he saw Kitty.

"Kitty! Hey, Kitty!" Dudley said walking over to her.

Kitty saw him, and she ran into the bathroom. Dudley couldn't go in there. Sure, he was already in there once, but he couldn't. He really wanted to see Kitty, but it felt like she would always run away from him.


	3. No Contact

It's been a few weeks later. Dudley and Kitty never spoke to each other after what happened with the whole shower thing. Dudley couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was going crazy, if he didn't see Kitty. Dudley walked into the Chief office, and closed the door.

"Chief. I need your help."

"With what? I'm kinda busying..." He said watching tv.

"Where's Kitty?"

"She's here at tuff. Why?"

"I haven't seen her. I mean, are we still partners?"

"Yea. But you know girls. They need their space."

"But it's been like a whole month!" Dudley yelled.

"Calm down. Just look for her, in the basement."

Dudley didn't know why the basement. He went all the way down stairs to the basement. He turned on the lights, and there was nothing there. Dudley headed back upstairs, really upset.

"I wish I could see you again, Kitty... I miss you." Dudley said turning off the lights.

Lucky for him, Kitty heard what he said. She was hiding from him. She turned on the lights, and thought for a moment. She couldn't believe that Dudley actually missed her. She went upstairs, and she saw Dudley walking out of the building. She followed him for the whole. Dudley went to a bar too, once it was like 5pm.

"I don't get it... I mean, it was just one time." Dudley said to his friend Taylor.

"Come on dude. She must have thought you saw her naked."

"But I didn't! I only saw her in a towel, and then I started to have feelings for her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No! We never spoke after that... Plus I can't find her... I need her."

Kitty was in the bar with them, but she stayed far away from them. Tons of guys were all over her, which was a mad thing for her cover. She soon left, walking to her house, knowing that her car wouldn't start. Soon it began to rain.

"Could this night get any worst?" Kitty asked herself.

Kitty could hear a car coming. She look behind her, and it was Dudley. The good thing is he didn't see her. But soon the car stopped, and Kitty hid in an ally. She saw Dudley buying something from a totally Stanger.

"What are you getting, Dudley?" Kitty asked herself.

Dudley walked away from the person, and got in his car. Kitty thought it looked like Dudley was taking drugs now. But he wouldn't do that. But Kitty took a closer look, at the person. She knew this was going to end badly. Dudley drove away, and Kitty went over to the person.

"What did you just sell to that dog?"

"He said he was acting crazy from this cat he saw."

"And...?"

"And I gave him meds. to calm his sorry ass down."

Kitty punched the person in the face. She took the meds, and ran home.


	4. Her Life or His Life?

Kitty opened her front door, gasping for air. She took off her wet clothes and changed into something else. She sat on the couch and got out the meds. She took one out, and put it on the table. But then her phone rang. She didn't know the number, but answered it.

"Hello? This is Kitty Katswell."

"Agent Katswell! Have you heard from Dudley!?"

"Chief? Is that you? Did you get a new number?"

"Yes. But I'm glad you answered this."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Keswick said Dudley has been acting really weird."

"How weird?"

"Weirder than he is... Keswick took some blood from him."

"And what did you find?"

"He's gone crazy cause he can't see you."

"I have to go."

Kitty hung up and went into the bathroom. She opened up everything in her bathroom. She got a cup, and filled it up with cold water. Then another cup with hot water. She took out the meds, and broke it in half. She poured the dust in the cold cup, and did the same thing with the hot cup.

"Come on.. Show me what you got..." Kitty said checking the time and cups.

The cold cup water turned into yellow, and the hot water turned into black. Kitty gasped and ran out the doors.

"Aw sh**! My car doesn't work! Looks like I'm running." Kitty said running in the rain.

On to Dudley. He locked his bedroom door, and his mom door. He had rope, strings, megs, and a knife in his room.

"If Kitty can't see me... Then no one should." Dudley said turning off the lights.

Kitty was soaking wet at this point. She called the Chief and Keswick. But they didn't answer. She called Dudley's house, but there was no answer. Peg woke up, from hearing the phone ring. She tried to open the door, but couldn't open it.

"Dudley! Are you there! I can't opened the door!" Peg yelled.

Dudley didn't answer her. His hands were shaking like crazy. His eyes were black, and his fur was messed up. He could hear noise coming his window. He opened his window, smelling the air, and feeling it, taking it all. He had one light on, and it was his phone. He turned off the sound, so nothing could stop him.

Kitty called Dudley, but there was no answer. She kept calling no matter what.

"Please Dudley... Don't you dare kill yourself." Kitty said as a tear rolled down her face.

Kitty stopped running, and she looked at the streets names. She knew she was so close to Dudley's house.


	5. Don't Go

**How's it going!? Ok this goes out to the people who WATCH Tuff Puppy. There is a new episode on the 5th through the 9th. Only they don't play it where I live. I checked, and it's not there. CURSE YOU CO.!**

Kitty was standing in front of a house. It was Dudley's house. She saw that the window was opened and went over to it. (Remember, Dudley left the window opened). Kitty crawled in the window, and saw it was all dark. There was lighting, and Kitty saw Dudley only for a second.

"Dudley! Stop!" Kitty yelled.

"K-Kitty? Is that your voice."

The lights turned on. Kitty saw that Dudley was a mess. She saw his eyes were all black, and there were weapons everywhere. Dudley saw that Kitty was all wet. Dudley began to back away from Kitty, covering his eyes.

"Dudley?...Don't do this." Kitty said walking toward him.

"No. Stay back Kitty..."

"You need help."

Dudley ran into his bathroom, and locked the door. Kitty sighed, and put all the weapons away so he couldn't find them. Kitty used her nail and unlocked the door. Dudley was in the shower, holding himself in a ball. Kitty opened the shower door, and saw on the floor next to him.

"I know you saw me that one night, Dudley."

"Only in a towel...After that, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Why?"

"Because seeing you like that...It made me have feelings for you... Making me want you."

"Well... I was trying to get away from. But that was only for your own good."

"Why would you do that? I needed to talk to you."

"Because I thought you saw me without my towel. I couldn't stay if you saw me naked."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other. They both smiled, and stood up. They walked out of the bathroom. Kitty took the meds away from Dudley and they sat on the bed.

"Dudley... Why were trying to kill yourself?"

"I hadn't seen you in what seemed liked forever, and I couldn't stand it."

"I'm here now though...And... I kinda have feelings for you too."

"You do?" Dudley asked looking at her.

Kitty smiled, and so did Dudley. He took her hand, and they looked each other in the eyes. But then, Dudley let go of her hand, and stood up.

"Dudley? Are you ok?"

"You know those meds in your hand right now?"

"Yea...?"

"I took one, and it kills people within 10 hours."

"When did you take it!?" Kitty asked standing up.

"About 5 hours ago..."

Kitty kicked down Dudley's door, and grabbed him hand. Kitty called Keswick, who finally answered her. They got to tuff, and Keswick took Dudley into his lab.


	6. Well Done

**dude! my ex wants me back! If he wants me back he will have to, A: proof it to me! Or B: give me my romantic wish. (Aka, being kissed in the rain)**

A few hours as passed. Kitty kept watching the clock. Finally, it had been 10 hours. Keswick came out, without Dudley. The Chief looked at Kitty, who had tears in his eyes. Keswick turned around, and looked at the door.

"I thought he was b-b-behind me..." Keswick said.

"Wait? What do you mean?" The Chief asked.

"He m-m-m-made it alive."

Kitty screamed with joy and ran into the lab. Dudley sat up, and got on his feet.

"Dudley!" Kitty said.

Dudley looked up, and Kitty jumped on him. They fell to the ground. They both laughed at looked at each other.

"Thanks again Kitty."

"For what?"

"Checking on me, when no one did."

Kitty smiled, and she leaded closer to Dudley. Soon their lips were locked. They pulled apart, and both smiled. They got up, and left the building. They went to Kitty's apartment and sat on the couch.

"I'm really glad you didn't leave, Dudley."

"Yea me too... I don't know what came over me."

"Did you already have feelings for me before that...Event?"

"Kinda.. But I really fell for you after that moment."

Kitty got up and went into her room. She came back, and grabbed Dudley's hand. She made him close his eyes. They went into her room, and she shut the door. Then they walked into the bathroom.

"Ok. Open your eyes." Kitty said.

Dudley opened his eyes, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in Kitty's bathroom, and she was only wearing a towel now.

"What's going on?"

"At tuff, my shower was lonely...Why don't you come in with him?"

"I would be glad to!" Dudley said taking off his shirt.

They got in the shower. Kitty turned the water hotter. Dudley picked Kitty up, making her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were around his neck. Kitty's head went back as she felt Dudley inside her. She was moving up and down. They both moaned as they began to make love to each other. Kitty screamed a little, from the pain, but then the pain ended. Soon about 90 minutes later, they got out. They crawled into bed, and got under the covers.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

"Kitty? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Anything."

"Does this make us a couple now?"

"Yea. I guess it does."

They kissed each other and fell asleep in each other arms.

**I hope you liked this 'KudleyFan93'. I'm glad I have a friend like you! The End**


End file.
